iGo to Carlys Wedding
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Carlys getting married! When the wedding comes around and expecting but also not expecting shows up. I suck at summarys.. this is a SEDDIE story and slight Cibby
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's Pov**

I pushed my bangs out of my face with my fingertips and let out a long frustrated sigh. I let my head collapse on top of my arms on my wooden dining room table. I took a few calm breaths before my phone began to ring. I groaned loudly and lazily picked my head up from my resting spot and reached over to grab my silver apartment phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Carly." Carly's voice sounded more cheery than usual.

"Hey Carl's, whatsup?"

"I have some exciting news!"

"You bought a fried chicken farm?" I asked hopefully.

She chuckled a bit. "Do they even have those?"

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "What's the exciting news?" I asked. She was quiet for a second before yelling into the phone; I think she shattered my eardrums,

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

My eyes widened. "MARRIED?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

I jumped out of my seat and began to jump on the balls of my feet. "Oh my gosh Carl's this is great! How did he do it?" I asked all excitement in my voice.

"Well we went to dinner, a very fancy place if you ask me." I laughed. "And after he took me to the city, and we walked central park where he took me on our very first date and all day he kept telling me how beautiful I am and how lucky he was to have a girl like me." She giggled a bit. "And all of a sudden he got down on one knee and asked!" She squealed. I laughed again, happy for my best friend.

"Who knew Gibson was such a romantic."

"I know!"

"So when the wedding?" I asked, knowing Carly would already had the date set.

"Sunday!" She cheered.

My eyes widened once again. "Carly Shay that is in one week!"

"Don't you think I know that? Gibby's parents already booked a flight for that date!"

"How are you going to plan a wedding in one week by yourself?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Sam you have to come to New York!"

**I know that it was short and…boring but it will get better oh and this is a Seddie story! Please Review =].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Pov**

I arrived in New York City last night, flying first class because of Carly and Gibby's mad money. I arrived late so I just crashed at her place in her guest bedroom. My sweet dreams were awakened by the shrieks of my best friend.

"Sam get out of bed, we have to plan!" She yelled yanking off the warm covers from my petite frame. I groaned loudly trying to reach for the covers she held to her chest. "Nuh-uh get out of bed Puckett!"

"Ugh Carly what time is it?" I asked throwing my feet over the bed and onto the floor wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Nine."

"In the morning!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes in the morning, now I'm only going to say it one more time." She cleared her throat. "GET OUT OF BED."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room wearing her pink fuzzy robe, so Carly. I got out of bed and put my messy curls into a messy bun on top of my head. I reached for the white robe that Carly left me and placed it around me. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Carly's head down writing something down on a piece of paper. Soon enough Gibby came into the room and placed is arms around her waist from behind her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. She turned around and pecked his cheek. I smiled at the couple I wasn't gunna lie I was a bit jealous of their relationship.

"Hey Gibson." I greeted.

He smiled. "Hey Sam." He walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into his portable mug. "I'll see you ladies later." He smiled again and kissed Carly's head on the way out. Carly smiled at the now closed door.

"So Carls what first?" I asked sitting in the stool next to her. She pushed over a sheet of paper. The top of the sheet read; _Guest Lists (friends)_

"I already did the family." She said taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded and grabbed a pen from a small glass cup. "Now I'm 'gunna read you the names to put on the list." She said. I nodded again.

"Put Jenny from work, Mark from math." She listed off a few other people I didn't know. Which almost me feel upset that I didn't know my best friend that well anymore. "Wendy."

"Wendy Spring…from ridgeway?" I asked. Carly nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I looked her up on Splash face a year back and we caught up."

I nodded my head and added Wendy to the list. "Tureen, Shannon." I kept writing. "Oh yeah, Freddie." I froze, I knew that of course Carly would invite Freddie because they were best friends…we were all best friends but ever since Carly moved New York and Freddie to Chicago, I haven't talked to him since two summers ago when he came back to Seattle for a vacation.

"Sam?"

I snapped my head to look at her. "Huh?"

"You blanked out…you okay?" She asked.

"Oh…yeah." I nodded. She looked at me skeptically and glanced down at the non-Freddie name on my list.

"Do you not want Freddie to come or something?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No of course not. It's just that I haven't seen the kid in a while."

"I'm sure he misses you." She smiled a bit. "Just as much as you miss him."

"I never said I missed him."

She smirked, "Well you so do." She laughed nudging her elbow with mine. "Oh come on Sam when we came to Seattle that summer you guys were all over each other!" I tried to hide my blush as I looked down at the paper writing his name on the list.

"We were _not _all over each other."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay." She smirked again. "Oh Freddie it's been so long, Sam don't you look beautiful." She mimicked our voices, badly may I add.

"That's not being all over each other."

She laughed again. "Please you both looked like you wanted to jump each other's bones as soon as you guys saw each other." She said taking another sip from her blue mug. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Um who else?"

She smirked once again and set her cup down on the counter. A few minutes of writing down a couple of names we began planning on what kind of 'theme' she wanted. By the time Gibby got home which was around 7 we had an appointment at the Bridal store booked, called up all the guests, and also had some pizza ordered.

"Hey honey." Carly smiled getting up and pecking Gibby's lips, who smiled.

"Hey babe." He walked over to the counter and grabbed a slice of pizza. "How's everything going?" He asked taking a bite.

"Really good actually." Carly answered. "I mean we still have to have to book the church and the reception party."

"Oh in Seattle right?" He asked.

"Seattle!" I exclaimed

Both Gibby and Carly looked at me. "Why?"

"Seattle is Seattle Sam, my home…it's my everything." Carly replied.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Seattle Carly." She shook her head.

"Anyway Spencer said he went with Freddie-" I visibly froze again, _damn I really got to stop doing that. _"To book a church and a reception hall that we would love." Carly smiled clapping her hands together. "We can leave Wednesday." _This girl moves fast…_

"Sounds like a plan." Gibby smiled and leaned over to kiss Carly but as soon as I could visibly see they were using tongue I coughed. They both pulled away blushing. "Sorry." Gibby apologized rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's okay...just don't do that again." I smiled teasingly picking up the bridal shop magazine and the guest lists and handing it to Carly.

"Oh Sam can you do me a huge favor?" Carly called as I began to walk towards the guest room. I turned my head, "Yeah, sure."

"Call Freddie for me and tell him we'll be in Seattle Wednesday."

I tried my best not to react. "Um…can't you call him?" _ugh why are you being such a wimp Puckett!_

"Please Sam…" Carly begged.

"Sure Carls I'll call him tomorrow."

**Boring again…sorry! But next chapter will be a little bit interesting. Any ideas? REVIEW. Cause I'm a bit stuck ):**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRESSES ON PROFILE =]**

**Sam's Pov**

_Okay Sam stop being such a stupid pansy and pick up the damn phone and call the stupid nub. The nub that I dated for two years, the nub I used to and still am in love with, the nub I lost my virginity to, the nub that went to DePaul University in Chicago while I stayed in Seattle. Okay Sam take a deep breath and call. _I swallowed and grabbed Carly's phone that was set on the kitchen table. I couldn't use mine since I lost his number when I transferred my phone. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hey Carly." His voice rang through the phone.

_How I missed that voice. Okay Sam you can't keep doing that. _"It's not Carly." There was silence on the other line that made my heart beat faster than it was before, if that was possible. After a few seconds he answered.

"Sam."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Um yeah, Carly wanted me to let you know that we'll be in Seattle Wednesday."

"How are you?" He asked, making me think that he totally didn't even realize what I just told him. I pulled a piece of blonde curls behind my ear.

"Fine I guess, you?"

"Alright…" I nodded and pursed my lips, _Okay this isn't awkward. _

"Yeah so I'll see you Wednesday."

"Uh yeah." I went to press the red 'END' button on the phone before I heard him speak again, "Oh and I'm happy I'll be seeing you again…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I could almost feel the smile over the phone, or maybe it was because my smile was so big. I clicked the 'END' button and placed it back on the table. I gave out a content sigh and rested my elbow on the table with my chin in my palm. _I looked like I was one of those chicks daydreaming out of a stupid chick flick and for some odd reason I really didn't care._

"Well look at you."

I turned my head to see Carly coming into the kitchen with a big grin on her face and wearing her jean skinny jeans and a white 'DKNY' shirt. "Look at me what?"

"You look like the girl in the movie I just watched yesterday."

I rolled my eyes. "You called Freddie, huh?" She asked with a knowing smirk as she sat beside me. I glanced around her kitchen.

"So when are we supposed to be at the bridal shop dress place?" I asked trying to dodge the question.

"You didn't answer my question." _Damn it._

"Yes I called the nub."

She rolled her eyes but she still had that smirk on her face. "Well we scheduled it at 10 and its nine thirty so go get ready." Carly said. I groaned.

"I'm too lazy…"

She laughed and shook her head. "Come on little love bird." She teased as she pulled on my arm, I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed again at my childish behavior.

**/**

We arrived there exactly five minutes before ten. The store was huge and I mean huge. There were dresses everywhere and many brides and families to follow. A lady in her late 50's came over to us. She had a big smile and fire red short hair. "Hello ladies welcome to bridal boutique." She looked at both of us, still smiling. "So which one of you is the bride?" Carly raised her hand slightly and then nudged her elbow with mine.

"But I think she might be next." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her. The lady just smiled and laughed a bit. "Well dear do you have anything in mind?" Carly nodded her head and dug into her bag and took out the bridal magazine and showed the woman the circled dress. The woman smiled and used her fingers to signal for us to follow. "Now this isn't a cheap dress…"

"That's alright this lady here and her husband are _very _successful lawyers." I told her.

"Sam." Carly hissed, I shrugged innocently. _Carly wasn't the one who liked to brag about her job but I didn't see the reason why I couldn't. _

"That's wonderful." The woman smiled as she walked over to rack of huge dresses, she took a few minutes of racking each dress and glancing down at the magazine. "Ah here it is." She grabbed a dress and handed it over to Carly. "The dressing room is right over there." She pointed. "And your friend can sit right over there." She pointed towards a small lounge couch.

"Sweet." I said making my way over to the very clean white couch. I heard Carly laugh as she walked over to where the dressing room was. I grabbed another bridal magazine that sat on the small glass table in front of me. I flipped through the pages absentmindly but Carly's voice couldn't help but ring through my head, _but I think she might be next. Okay Puckett you're getting way ahead of yourself. Just because you're going to see the boy you haven't seen for two years that you're still in love with doesn't mean he feels the same way and you're going to get married. Hell, he might already have a girlfriend. Oh my god what if the nub actually has a girlfriend. Well he did say he missed me…that was probably just him being nice. Oh no. _My thoughts were cut off when Carly's voice was heard.

"So what do you think?" She asked as she did a little twirl. The dress was beyond beautiful it had a sweetheart neckline, Ivory Silk Chiffon bias ruffle A-line bridal gown, strapless draped bodice, natural waist accented with floral crystal detail, sweep train.

"Carl's you look beautiful." I smiled putting down the magazine and getting up to hug my best friend. She smiled widely as we broke apart. It was great to see her so happy.

"So this is the dress?"

I nodded my head. "It's perfect." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around me in another bone crushing hug which I didn't mind.

` "Mary!" Carly yelled. I turned my head to see the woman walking back over to us. _Wow she had a name tag well that would be smart to look at._ "This is the dress." Mary smiled at her.

"I love it, you look amazing."

Carly smiled and thanked her. She glanced at me and then back at Mary. "Do you have maid of honor dresses?" She asked. I snapped my head to look at Carly.

"Maid of honor?" I asked.

"Well duh!"

I smiled at her and gave her another hug. "Are you sure?"

"Sam you're like my sister, I definitely want you to be my maid of honor." I swear my eyes became watery. Mary smiled again at us.

"I have a best friend just like that." She said.

"You do?" Carly asked.

"She does." A woman who looked to be the same age with long black hair said as she stepped next to Mary. "We met when we were ten, through thick and thin, your best friend will always be there."

"We even married our best friends." Mary said. "So we were already family."

_Wow that's pretty similar to us, except I don't even know If I'll ever get married._ "Come on, I'll show you the dresses." Mary said.

**/**

It took us a little longer to find my dress because it was either to puffy, too much design, to glittery, or just plain ugly but I finally found the right one. It was Ivory tulle trumpet bridal gown. Strapless sweetheart neckline with beaded floral appliques on bodice and ivory satin ribbon at natural waist. Scalloped gathered tulle and floral beaded embroidery along hemline, chapel train and perfectly simple. We went out for lunch and got home a little have one. We put our dresses in one of the guest rooms, they have like five and went back to the living room.

"So what did Freddie say?" Carly asked grabbing a strawberry flavored yogurt from the fridge and a silver spoon and sat on the couch. I joined her drinking a peppy cola.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a sip.

She shrugged, "I dunno, did he say anything about the church or the reception hall, you…?"

"Me?"

She shrugged again. "Yeah."

"He said he missed me." I said nonchantly taking another sip of my drink. Carly's face perked up.

"He did?"

I nodded slightly and shrugged. "Yeah no big deal." She rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I missed him too…where are you going with this Shay?"

She shook her head. "Nowhere can't a best friend ask another best friend a simple question about a simple boy without being up to something."

I shook my head taking another sip. "Nope." She rolled her eyes and then smirked again, that famous Carly Shay soon to be Carly Gibson smirk. "Can you stop smiling like that, its freaking me out." She rolled her eyes again.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

"Who?" I played dumb.

She gave me a look that read 'You know who' I sighed and shrugged resting my feet on her glass coffee table in front of me, which she ignored. "I dunno…"

"Oh I think you do know."

I sighed again, slouching in her couch. "He probably has a girlfriend."

"Did he say he did?" She asked resting her legs on the table too. I shook my head.

"But it's been two years since I've seen him and he's definitely not the same dorky boy he was years ago." I pursed my lips. "So why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe because he's still in love with you." Carly said, making it sound like a statement more than a suggestion.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we get to Seattle."

**This was more of my better chapter's right, REVIEW if you agree or disagree. Should Freddie have a girlfriend or still be single? **

**Hmmm? Any ideas REVIEW them too. Please & thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To clear up confusion Sam's dress was a Bridal dress. I've been to my fair share of wedding's but I really didn't know what kind of dresses maid of honor's wore, only that they were nicer then bride maid's so I just chose a simple bridal dress. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you continue the review because that makes me want to update! See the fast update… Be proud =].**

**Sam's Pov**

I sat at the edge of Carly's bed as she moved back and forth from her closet to the bed that had her large suitcase on it. She continued to pack and I continued to stare. She folded up a pair of her shorts and glanced at me. "Did you pack yet?" She asked moving back to her closet.

I scoffed. "Sure." She rolled her eyes patting her mountain of clothes to fit her suitcase. "Sam were leaving tomorrow morning." She said.

"Don't worry Carl's. I didn't really unpack anything so I'm halfway done technically."

She shrugged and sat in front of me. "So you excited about seeing Freddie tomorrow?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Carly."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She laughed and ruffled my hair in a childish manner. I looked around her large room for a second. "So where is Gibson?" I asked. "Is he always at work?" Carly shook her head.

"He's sometimes at work or at the gym." Carly answered taking the large suitcase and putting beside her. I chuckled a bit.

"You know ten years ago, Gibby and gym would not be used in a sentence." I said. Carly rolled her eyes but nodded. It was true; I don't think I could picture Gibby at a gym. But Gibby now was not the same seventeen year old, he lost most of his baby fat and actually got some muscle and he got taller. He had a couple inches on Carly and almost a foot on me. I helped Carly with the rest of her luggage and then helped with mine. She made a simple dinner, pasta with meat sauce and we were off to sleep to get up for our flight.

**/**

We got to Seattle's airport a little after one. We grabbed our bags from luggage claim and made our way towards the sliding doors where most families and friends were waiting for people to walk through. I wasn't going to lie…I was a bit nervous to see Freddie for the first time in two years but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Carly laughed at something Gibby had said before turning her eyes on me. "You nervous?" She asked, sometimes I hated that she could read me like a book. I shrugged.

"Nah, why would I be?"

She gave me a look and I sighed. "Okay, maybe a little." She smiled at me. "Well you look amazing." She said. "Usually people dress comfortable on a plane ride but if you're comfortable…" She teased, elbowing me. I rolled my eyes. I may not have been as comfy as Carly and Gibby who wore sweats but I was okay wearing my tight skinny jeans, white vest top and my black strappy stilettos. Yes the teenage Sam Puckett would look at me in disgust right now, but being twenty-seven I changed a bit. Don't get me wrong, I still have that love of meat and dresses were not my favorite thing to wear but some things change. We walked through the doors and in a couple of minutes Spencer stood in front of us with his big goofy grin. "Carlayyy!" He yelled as he hugged his sister. She smiled at him. "Sam!" He yelled again and hugged me.

"I saw you like a month ago." I said patting his back. He moved away from his embrace. He shrugged and replied, "Just sharing the love." I laughed. He moved over to Gibby and gave him also a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you too Spence." He choked out. Spencer smiled and grabbed our bags and put them on the luggage carrier they give out in the airport. Carly glanced at me before asking Spencer,

"Hey where's Freddie?"

"Oh he's at the hospital." Spencer said casually. Carly and I stopped abruptly and a exclaimed a simultaneous "WHAT." Spencer and Gibby gave us a confused look before Spencer caught on.

"No he's not _in_ the hospital." He said. "He's there…practicing."

"Practicing?" I questioned.

"He wants to be a doctor, so his uncle that works at Seattle's hospital is helping him out." Gibby said. Carly and I began walking again.

"I never knew he wanted to be a doctor." I said a bit confused.

Spencer shrugged. "He didn't either until he found that he liked it better to save lives then just be into techy stuff."

"But that's Freddie, techy stuff." I said.

"He still has his job with pear pod but he wants to be more in life I guess."

Carly smiled a bit. "Well I'm proud of him." I nodded. "Me too."

We drove back to Bushwell Plaza, yes Spencer still lived there and I'm pretty glad he did. I don't think I could ever let that place go. When we walked through the familiar door of the Shay apartment we were greeted by Veronica, yes the Veronica that Spencer thought only liked him with a tux and the one he freaked out the door with the whole being dead thing. "How was your flight?" She asked.

"It was alright." Carly answered, giving her very pregnant sister-in-law a hug. There was loud banging noise from upstairs which Veronica rolled her eyes at.

"Spencer did you leave one of your sculptures up there again?" Veronica asked. Spencer's eyes widened a bit as he glanced around the room guiltily.

"No…"

I laughed as he ran up the stairs. Veronica rolled her eyes again but chuckled at her husband's behavior. She carefully sat down on the couch with the help of Gibby, holding her stomach. "How far along are you?" I asked sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"About seven months."

Carly smiled and placed her hand on Veronica's stomach. "Boy or girl?" Carly asked.

"Boy." Veronica stated smiling.

"I've got the trouble maker." Spencer announced coming down the stairs with four year old Lucy on his shoulders who was giggling uncontrollably. Lucy was such a beautiful baby. She had straight blonde hair with brown eyes. Having an even mix of looks between her parents.

"Hey there Lucy." I said. She beamed at me and out stretched her hands.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" She cheered. Spencer laughed as he carefully took his daughter off his shoulder and placed her feet back on the ground. She instantly clinged to my leg. I chuckled and brought my arms down to scoop her up. Carly and Gibby made their way towards to me to greet Lucy, who was more than happy to see them.

"Well we have some wedding planning to do." Veronica announced. Carly nodded vigorously. We were lucky to have Veronica, seeing as her job was a wedding planner since it was such short notice to get one. "I checked out the church that Spencer and Freddie found at the reception place to make sure you guys would like it." She said and then smiled. "Believe me, you will. I'm pretty jealous." Carly giggled.

"Jealous of me…I'm the one who's jealous. I hope me and Gibby have what you and my brother have." Carly said. Which got her a smile from Gibby and Spencer and a hug from Veronica. But the truth is I was the one who was jealous…of everyone.

**I know really crappy chapter but I'll make it up to you with some reviews! **

**I know it was lacking a lot of Seddie but it probably will till the wedding. But I'll speed up a bit till the wedding comes =] **

**Now pleaseeeeeeee review, thank you very much :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's Pov**

"Is Freddie coming with us?" Veronica asked pulling her short blonde locks into a high ponytail. Spencer who was strapping Lucy into her car seat looked up and shook his head.

"Nah he said he'd meet us there." He answered. It was currently Saturday morning and Carly and Gibby were already at the Plaza Hotel where they will be holding their wedding tomorrow evening. I haven't seen Freddie this whole time I've been here. _Not like I'm disappointed or anything. _He either had busy hours or had to get to the hospital but yesterday Spencer said that he had to pick up Maria from the airport and had to have dinner with her since she's been in Italy for a 'a while' which earned a sympathy look from Carly. "Ready Sam?" Spencer called out from the diver seat of his car. I turned my head in the direction and nodded my head. I slid into the back seat next to Lucy who was engrossed in the Girl cow movie Spencer out on the TV that was on the back of the seat.

"Wow I can't believe tomorrow's the big day." Veronica said as Spencer pulled out of his parking spot of Bushwell Plaza. Spencer nodded his head keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was like yesterday the iCarly trio was just starting iCarly." Spencer smiled at the memory; I couldn't help but smile too. I sighed.

"Oh I wish, things were so much less complicated then." I said. Veronica turned her head to face me. She frowned a bit.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked.

I shrugged avoiding eye contact. "Nothing."

"Oh come on…I'm not dumb." She said. She sighed. "You're still in love with Freddie, huh?"

My eyes widened. "Holy shit is it that obvious!" I exclaimed. Spencer's head snapped in my direction for a second.

"No cursing in front of the kid!"

I covered my mouth and glanced at Lucy who was staring at me with a confused expression. "Holy shit…?" She pronounced slowly. I stifled a laugh.

"I said Holy…sugar." I nodded my head. "Yeah holy sugar."

She beamed. "Holy sugar, Holy sugar!" She cheered. Spencer, Veronica, and I laughed.

**/**

"I still don't understand why you would want to have your wedding here Carl's." I said to my brunette best friend. She shook her head. "Sam Seattle's my home." I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

"Come on you live in New York!"

Carly shook her head and chuckled a bit. Carly was getting married tomorrow. We were currently walking the fanciest hotel in Seattle. You'll never guess who's she's marrying though…Gibby! The shirtless mermaid. They both went to NYU for colleges…don't ask how he got in. Carly called to say they were both in the same phycology class and they got really close, obviously really close. They started dating and now getting married. But to say the least I'm very happy for them.

"Here Sam." Carly handed me my room key. "Get settled in your room while I'll make sure Spencer doesn't catch anything on fire." I laughed and took the key from her hand. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase handle and made my way towards the elevator. Once i was in sight of the elevator the golden doors were closing.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" I yelled. A hand shot out between the two doors and it automatically opened. I smiled and made my way into the elevator. "Thanks."

"No problem." I knew that voice.

I looked up and saw…him. He was staring down at me with a small smirk on his face. "Freddie?"

"How you doing princess?"

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**LOL JK. I was gunna cut off here but its way to short so lucky you guys =].**

I pushed my bangs back with my hand, staying silent. He pressed number for floor 8 **(A/N: Yeah 8 XD) **and looked back at me. "What floor?" _Does he not realize how weird it is? He really wasn't that boy I remembered. His hair was shorter he was much more built, he had a TATTOO. Yeah Frednub has a tattoo on the top of his bicep with the heart and 'MOM' written across it. Well I guess he was still a mama's boy. _The elevator dinged signaling we arrived on the floor making me jump a little. Freddie looked down at me. "You okay?" I shook my thoughts out of my head. If he's going to act all calm about this then I should too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said picking up my luggage and moving through the elevator doors, Freddie following close behind. It was a bit awkward walking silently to our rooms, his arm brushing mine slightly. I stopped in front of room '822' and turned around to find Freddie staring at my door. I pursed my lips slightly. "Um, I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner…" I said. He shook his head slightly and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Or you'll see me now and the rehearsal dinner." He pointed to the door. "Because that's my room."

I glanced back at the door then at him. "No this is my room, Carly already told me 822." I said. Freddie stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Yeah well Carly told me the same thing."

"Oh Shay you are so dead…" I muttered. "You have go back to the lobby and tell them you need another room." I demanded. Freddie shook his head.

"No way do you know how much it cost for a room here?" He asked but didn't wait for answer before he continued. "**A lot." **I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not staying here."

"And why not?" He asked taking out his room key and sliding into the slot and entering our room.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend hate that you're sharing a room with another girl?" I questioned arm across my chest. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes girlfriend, you know the one you told Spencer about yesterday."

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Girlfriend?"

I nodded my head. His face stayed like that for a few moments before he shook his head with a chuckle. "Maria? No she's not my girlfriend…"

"Oh you just take girls out to dinner, huh?"

He shook his head again a slight smirk on his face as he took a step closer. "Maria isn't my girlfriend…she's my cousin."

"You're…cousin…?"

He nodded. "Yeah I haven't seen her in a year because she was in Italy visiting her _husband's _parents."

"Oh right, yeah I knew that." I said shrugging it off and throwing my suitcase onto the **one **king-sized bed. I glanced over my shoulder. "I hope you like sleeping on the floor." I said. Even though my back was to him I knew he was rolling his eyes. He took a few steps closer until he was directly behind me.

"Oh come on we shared before." He whispered playing with my hair. I snapped around colliding with his very toned chest and pushed him back with my hands.

"Yeah that was when we were…together."

He shrugged. "Is it really that big of a deal?" He asked, I nodded. He sighed, "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor if that makes you happy."

"It does."

He collapsed on the bed, next to my suitcase. "So how's the Puckett life?"

"Alright."

He propped himself on his elbows. "Am I allowed to be calling you Puckett still or is there someone out there that's going to be changing your name soon?" he asked. I unzipped my suitcase,

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased, smirking. _It felt good to be so comfortable around him again._ He chuckled and shrugged. "But to answer your question, no."

"Ah, miss independent…I like that." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off taking out the short red dress I packed for the rehearsal dinner, I could see Freddie eyeing it.

"What's the dress for?" He asked.

"The dinner tonight, I hope you brought something nice, or Carly will kill you." I told him bringing the dress to the closet and hanging it on a hanger.

"I like it."

"The dress?"

He nodded. "Red looks good on you…all colors look good on you."

"Don't get all mushy on my Benson." I said. "Were going to act like two civilized people and put the past behind us."

He scoffed. "You civilized?" I glared at him.

"I may have changed a bit but don't think I can't kick your ass like I did all through middle and high school." I warned with a finger. He got up from the bed and walked in front of, gently pushing finger back down, his face close to mine I could feel his warm breath on me.

"The past is the past."

**I know it was rushed but I didn't want people to get bored & I really wanted to update so sorry for mistakes & if it was bad but the next chapters should be the good ones so if you don't want to wait another TWO weeks then REVIEW.**

**Oh and I've never been to a rehearsal dinner but I think you're supposed to wear something nice but not what your wearing to the wedding…am I right?**

***IMPORTANT QUESTION*; what happens in the rehearsal dinner, do people make the speeches and stuff then too or is it just… I don't even know. Review if you know if not then I'll just wing it ;) Well REVIEW please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I'm sorry for the while wait. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, oh & review.**

**General Pov**

Sam ran her fingers through her blonde locks as she stared at herself in the mirror on the wall. She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "I should really cut my hair." She thought out loud. Freddie who was laying down on the bed, his hands intertwined with each other and resting on his chest.

"Nah, don't."

Sam turned her head to face him, "What?"

"I'm saying don't cut your hair. I like it."

She gave a slight nod before turning back to the mirror. "Well, I need to shower."

Freddie chuckled a bit and lifted his head up. "Yeah, you do. I just didn't want to say anything."

Sam rolled her eyes. "So funny Freddie, honestly why aren't you a comedian?" Sam asked in a deadpan tone. Freddie smirked and shrugged.

"Another thing that didn't work out."

**/**

Freddie unloaded his suitcase and placed all his clothes neatly in the bottom draws, Sam announced she would take the top draws because it would take too much effort to bend down. The roaring of the blow dryer was heard from the bathroom. "Sam, you've been in the bathroom forever."

"What's it to you Benson? Anyway, if you need to shower, go ahead. I'm done."

Freddie nodded, even though she couldn't see. Freddie made his way towards the bathroom, where the door was opened. Freddie's eyes widened slightly at the sight. There Sam stood, in her light skinny jeans and black lacy bra. She moved her fingers through her hair and let the air from the blow dryer push her hair back. Freddie's eyes drifted down, from her chest to her curvy and skinny body, her very flattering butt (which didn't remind him of a ham.). To her red painted toe nails. Sam turned the blow dryer off and placed it next to the bathroom sink.

"All yours." She smirked, knowing that he was staring at her that whole time.

**/**

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow." Carly said as the two walked into another store at Seattle's mall. Sam laughed down at her phone. "Sam, are you even listening to me?" Carly asked. Sam's head snapped up to look at Carly.

"Huh, yeah of course."

Carly crossed her arms over her chest and a playful smirked was on her face. "Uhuh, and what did I just say?"

"Something about Gibby no doubt." Sam muttered.

Carly rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a push of the shoulder. "Who are you texting anyway?" Carly questioned, picking up a colorful sundress and examining it.

"Oh…nobody." Sam answered.

Carly raised an eyebrow and put back the sundress. "Let me see." Carly smirked. Sam shook her head and put her phone in her back pocket.

"Why? It's just my…mom."

Carly rolled her eyes again. "You're lying skills are fading."

Sam gave a fake gasp. "You don't trust me?"

Carly smirked. "Not for a second." She reached for Sam's back pocket and grabbed her phone. "Now let's see what got Samantha Puckett all laughy."

"Your vocab skills are fading." Sam said.

Carly chuckled and flipped open her phone and smirked. "Oh your mom huh? The last time I checked your mothers' name was Pam Puckett not Freddie Benson."

Sam went to grab her phone back but Carly was quick to move aside. "Nice little stunt in the bathroom?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow. "What stunt?"

"It wasn't a stunt." Sam classified.

"Oh, then what was it?"

Sam snatched her phone. "It wasn't anything. Come on, let's shop. Rehearsal dinner is creeping its way up."

"I know, isn't it exciting!" Carly cheered.

Sam was grateful that she could change the subject so easily.

**/**

"I've never seen someone so nervous, yet so excited for anything in my life." Sam said from inside the bathroom. Freddie was changing in the room.

"That's Carly Shay for you." Freddie said as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbow and fixed his tie. Sam continued to straighten her hair. She put eyeliner, eye shadow, and red lipstick to match her dress. She checked herself out in the mirror; she wore a simple red dress that she borrowed from Carly, which fell a few inches above the knee. **(A/N: Dress on Profile.) **She opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed her heels from the side. Freddie who was engrossed in the game he was watching barely noticed that she came in. She grabbed her purse and looked back at him.

"Come on Benson, we don't got all day. Unless you wanna be late." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes, his eyes still glued on the television set.

"The reason we'd be late is because you took…" His eyes met hers when he looked up. "Whoa."

She smirked and did a little twirl for exaggeration. "Now what were you saying?"

"Let's just go." He muttered, grabbing the hotel key and his wallet.

**/**

"Look at her, her smile hasn't even left her face the whole time." Sam said as she took another sip of her drink in hand. Freddie who was leaning his back against the wall, his own drink in hand nodded in agreement.

"And look at Gibby. I swear, I never thought those two would get together and now look at them."

Sam pushed her bangs back with her fingertips. "Crazy how some things just work out." She brought her lips to her cup again. Freddie stared down at her for a moment or two before putting his drink down by the table.

"Sam why-"

He was cut off by Sam's index finger, signaling him to 'shush'. "Freddie, don't go there." Her voice was low but stern.

"I just want to know Sam." Freddie said, in the same tone.

Sam now also placed her drink down beside Freddie's. "You left me, remember?" She said, her voice hurt. Freddie shook his head.

"You told me too. You said it would be better if I went to Chicago, get a good education. _You _did Sam." His last words were a whisper. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh and if I told you to jump off a bridge you'd do that too?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"One, you'd probably be the one to push me off this 'bridge'" Freddie said using air quotes, Sam couldn't help but crack a small smirk. "And anyway, if you didn't want me to go, you could of just said something…" Freddie concluded as he moved his hand gently over to Sam's, his fingers intertwine with hers. Sam looked down at the combined hands then back to Freddie.

"Nothing's that simple Freddie." She said as she pulled her hand away and walked over to where Carly and Gibson was. Freddie watched _her _go and he wondered if it was that hard for Sam to see him walk away like that.

**I know, I'm ending it so short. But I think the next chapter is what you guys are waiting for ;). **

**And yes, Sam didn't leave in such a 'big' way but I kind of liked the ending, so I didn't change it :P. Please review! You'll get a quicker update =].**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look who's back… me :D. Okay BIG thanks to; Priincess Starlight & littleFrog for telling me what happens during the rehearsal dinner & ideas you have for the story…AWSOME ideas =]. & thankyou for whoever reviewed because I read ALL of them. =]. **

**Okay **WARNING**; I won't be updating a lot because I'll be away from my house & won't be updating the WHOLE August because I'm going to Greece to visit my family. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave if I get some good reviews. Okay on to the story ;).**

**General Pov.**

Freddie ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He shook his head slightly; _this didn't look good._ Carly smiled at Sam as she approached her. I watched as Sam stood onto of a chair and began to loudly clap her hands. "Everyone shut up!" She yelled and everyone did as told. She smiled in satisfaction. "It's time to talk about the lovely couple here." She said. She took a glance at Carly and Gibby who were smiling up at her, their arms around each other. "Well I have been friends with Carly Shay here for over nineteen years. She's more than a friend, she's my sister." Everyone 'aww'd'. "She's bailed me out of jail more than my own mother." Carly's New York friends laughed, thinking she was being sarcastic; which she wasn't. "Nobody would have thought her and Gibby would get together but…they did and I thought it was the craziest thing ever. I mean Carly and fish boy?" Everyone laughed again at the nickname. "But he makes my Shay happy, so I'm happy." She concluded and jumped off the chair. People applauded her and Carly gave her a huge hug and then Gibby. I smiled. "Okay who's next?" She asked.

And from then everyone told stories about the couple, them being together and them as individuals, most stories had many people in hysterics especially explaing Gibby all through high school. After many stories Gibby wrapped his arm around Carly again.

"You guys are the best." He said. "And Carly and I are lucky to have you guys in our lives." Carly smiled and nodded. "Now let's _all _have a good time, but not too good of time…we got a wedding tomorrow." He ended and everyone cheered and some moved to the dance floor and others to the bar. Freddie started his way to the bar where Sam was. She took a swig of whatever she was drinking and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey." He said as he stood beside her. She took another large gulp and nodded, looking out onto the dance floor. "Are you really going to ignore me?" He asked. She took another sip and kept her eyes focused on the people. "Come on Sam, don't do this." Freddie pleaded. She turned around and placed the empty cup on the counter.

"Bartender, another one of those." She said and he nodded. Freddie pursed his lips not knowing how to handle the situation; Sam grabbed her drink from the bartender and walked off. Freddie immediately jogged after her, grabbing her wrist for her to face him, almost spilling her drink. "Watch it nub, you could of spilled my drink." She said harshly.

"Stop ignoring me, I just want to talk."

She rolled her eyes and did a short laugh. "Please Benson, nothings just talk with you. You're worst then a girl." She said. Freddie ignored her comment.

"Why are you scared?" He asked his voice low. She just stared at him for a couple of seconds before replying,

"I'm not."

He shook his head. "Now why do you have to be like that?" He asked.

"Be like what?"

"You act so fearless. But you're not Sam, you're not."

Sam glared at him. "You can't tell me what I am and what I'm not. Got it?"

Freddie sighed and let loose of her wrist but she didn't move. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Sam nodded and took another sip. "It's just, I've missed you and I don't want us to drift apart again…you know?" Sam avoiding eye contact as she shrugged. "Dammit Sam. Why can't you speak, tell me how you really feel."

"You want to know how I really feel?" She asked, he nodded. "I feel like you're a total douchebag that I really don't have any attentions for and don't care if I ever see you again." She said coldly and walked away, this time Freddie didn't follow.

**/**

_He messed up. _Freddie knew he did and he didn't know how to fix it. Freddie was one of the smartest kid's in his college and in his high school but with Sam he could never figure it out. He took the spot that Sam had at the small bar, thinking drinking would solve anything, he knew it wouldn't it would just leave him with a huge hangover in the morning but he wasn't thinking about that right now, the only thing he was thinking of was getting his mind off the pretty blonde demon who was dancing with Lucy happily on the dance floor. Freddie watched as Sam's face was soft and smiling as she twirled Lucy a couple of times to have her giggling. He could picture his family with Sam, in fact he's done it many times and Sam was the only girl that had him thinking about the future together. How she would make a wonderful wife and even more wonderful mother. He wanted what Veronica and Spencer have who were slow dancing on the floor, Spencer kissing her forehead ever so often or what Gibby and Carly had, who were also dancing. He took a large gulp of his drink and kept imaging life with Sam would be like. He wanted it so bad but he wasn't going to get with him just sitting there on his ass, waiting.

**/**

He saw Sam drinking from her cup again, he could feel the alcohol kicking in which meant his dumbass courage was kicking in as well as he made his way towards Sam. Suddenly a man, around the same height as Freddie stood in front of him. "Hey there Sam." He greeted, Sam looked up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

The man did a short laugh before saying, "I'm Guppy."

Freddie's jaw dropped and so did Sam's. "Oh my god Guppy!" She said she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were sixteen and moved to Florida with your dad. I wouldn't have recognized you either, where did all this muscle come from?" She asked touching his bicep.

"Well I've grown up since the last five years." He said.

She smiled. "No kidding. How old are you now?"

"Just turned twenty one."

"Wow. The big two one."

Guppy nodded. "Remember when you turned me down when I was ten?" He asked, laughing slightly. Sam bit her lip at the memory.

"Oh yeah, you made that big dinner and everything."

He nodded. "But you were upset because Freddie left that day."

Freddie's ears perked up at his name, he didn't want to be seen so he stayed behind a couple that was swaying back and forth.

"And you were ten and I was eighteen. It's illegal you know." She smiled, taking another sip of her drink. Guppy nodded and shrugged.

"When has Sam Puckett ever cared about what's legal and what's not?" He asked with a teasing smirk. She laughed. "Anyway I'm not ten years old anymore and it wouldn't be illegal anymore…"

Freddie's jaw clenched, he wasn't going to lose the girl he loved and yet was frustrated at the moment to…Guppy. Sam gave him a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry Gup. Your sweet and all but I can't…"

"Is it because I'm Gibby's brother or because you're still in love with Freddie?" He asked. Freddie's and Sam's eyes widened slightly at the question. She took another sip.

"I'm-I need to go find Lucy." She said and hurriedly moved to the dance floor. Guppy sighed and walked the opposite way.

Freddie bit his bottom lip in thought. _Did she love him? _

**/**

"Thank you guys for everything." Carly announced standing beside Gibby. "And for everyone's help and a huge thanks to my maid of honor and my best friend, Sam Puckett." Everyone did a small clap as Sam joined her best friend where she was standing. "Her business is catering and believe me guys the food is more than amazing." Sam smiled and nodded. "Without her here, this would be impossible." Gibby smiled at the two before speaking,

"And I want to thank my best friend and also the best man, Freddie Benson." Everyone did a small applaud for him when he walked over to Gibby, they did one 'man'hug. "Cause without him, I wouldn't of met the love of my life" everyone aww'd. "And I wouldn't have gotten to know the Shay family." Spencer, Veronica, Lucy, and Carly's father smiled. "And I wouldn't have had the best friend's anyone could ask for." Everyone once again applauded. "Now get out of here and be ready for the wedding tomorrow!"

Sam hurriedly followed everyone out the door making sure she didn't bump into Freddie but before she made it out the door, a hand wrapped around her wrist once again. She looked up, knowing who it was. Freddie's eyes pleaded with hers.

"Let go." She demanded.

"Sam give me two minutes."

She shook her head. "Freddie, I'm totally not thinking straight right now, I've had too many drinks, so it's unfair if I can't kick your ass."

"And you think I am?" He asked. "Just one thing."

"I'll give you ten seconds."

"That's all I need." He said before crashing his lips to hers.

**/**

_Bam. _Sam's back collided with the hotel room door, Freddie's body flushed up against her, their breathing heavy. Freddie kissed up her neck slowly before reaching her lips again, she moaned softly as her fingers ran through his hair. Freddie fumbled with the hotel key in his pocket but got it open without breaking the heated kiss. He slammed the door shut with his foot and held his hand on the small of her back. He gently eased her down on the bed.

_They weren't thinking right. _Was the excuse in both their heads.

**Ohhhhhh ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter but I won't know unless you review, so REVIEW please =].**


End file.
